The invention is based on a priority patent application 07005228.7 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a rearview mirror for vehicles, preferably for motor vehicles, comprising a mirror glass, mounted to a carrier plate, a display unit, disposed behind the mirror glass and the carrier plate, which generates a light beam by means of at least one illuminant, wherein said light beam can be coupled into a light conductor, which is provided with a reflector side and decoupling optics, by means of which the light beam is directed outward by means of a portion of the mirror glass, which is at least partially reflection free, wherein the reflector side comprises at least two reflection surfaces, and light passing through the mirror glass is directed towards the driver by means of the deflection optics.
Rearview mirrors are known, in which displays are provided behind the mirror glass. These are complex systems, comprised of a display and an electronic circuit configured for the display. In the portion of the displays, the reflective coatings of the mirrors are removed, so that the display can emit optical information in the form of letters, symbols, and/or warning lights.
From DE 198 08 393 A1, a display device for motor vehicles is known, in which optical information is transmitted to the driver or to other traffic partners through the mirror surface of the rearview mirror. For this purpose, light is emitted by a light source into the front face of a light conductor, and emitted at its other front face in the housing substantially parallel to the mirror surface through the light passage openings in the mirror glass, or of the mirror housing. Through the optical information, other traffic partners are irritated, or even impaired.
From WO 00/06944, an exterior rearview mirror with a display unit is known, which is located behind a mirror glass. Thus, light from a light source is emitted through collector optics and through an optical disk onto a filter foil, which directs the light.